


The First Day of Forever

by Reverent_Moonlight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverent_Moonlight/pseuds/Reverent_Moonlight
Summary: Sesshomaru arrives at the village his ward resides, only to be left pondering past, present, and future revelations.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 41





	The First Day of Forever

Golden eyes scoured the meager village before him. For the past six seasons his ward had resided amongst his half brother and his former traveling companions. The old miko had surprised him when she had requested Rin stay with her. At first, he had been inclined to disagree. Rin was _his_ , and he alone was responsible for the care of his ward. However, the validity of her argument could not be denied. His ward deserved the chance to decide her own fate, free of his expectations and influence. She needed to learn how to socialize amongst others her age, and how to be... _human_.

He had walked away after the initial conversation. Nothing to suggest he had heard her words, or that he would consider the request. A few days later found him wondering, Rin on Ah-Un while Jaken led the beast. He had remained near Edo while he considered how to approach the topic with her. His concern was not for her physical well-being. The old miko was a decent healer, and though he was loathe to admit it, with his half brother remaining near the village she would be well protected from harm. Her mental well-being was what caused him pause. Her life had been wrecked with hardships and instability. He did not want this to be her downfall.

A tug at his haori grabbed his attention, and he looked down to see wild hair and big brown eyes looking up at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin was wondering if you were well? We have been standing here for quite sometime."

His face remained neutral, but inwardly he cursed himself. He had allowed himself to become distracted.

"The old miko approached This One about your future."

She blinked as surprise lit her eyes.

"Lady Kaede? Why?"

"She has expressed to This One that she wishes for you to stay in the village."

He watched as her brows creased and a look of uncertainty schooled her features.

"The choice is yours."

Blinking, the expression changed. The scent of her happiness waifed to him, filling his senses with blooming poppy's and fresh clover. She was pleased he was allowing her to decide.

Her mouth quirked, and she fingered the sleeves of her kimono.

"Does Rin have to decide now?"

He considered for a moment if he should push her to make a hasty decision.

"No."

A giant, toothy smile answered him, and she simply nodded her head, walking back to Ah-Un after a moment. He watched from the corner of his eye as the beast lowered and Jaken helped her climb aboard it's saddled back. Once she was seated, they set out once more, leaving Edo behind.

It was three moon cycles later when she came to her decision, and he felt the sting of disappointment for the first time in the face of his ward. He quickly brushed the emotion aside, and ordered Jaken to pack up when the sun rose.

It took nine days to reach the forest named after his father's son. Nine days where he went to war with his mind regarding his wards decision. A war she was completely oblivious too. Jaken and Ah-Un being the only ones aware, and that was only due to them feeling the turbulent emotions that flared in his fluctuating aura.

Their goodbyes had been simple. She had bid him to visit, and he had agreed with simply resting his hand atop her head before he turned away and walked back which he came, Jaken's sniffling following in his wake.

During her stay she began learning under the old miko's instruction. She could identify different herbs, and knew which ones to combine for different illnesses and wounds. The slayer began teaching her womanly duties. Advising her how to best complete household chores, how to properly launder clothing, and how to cook using different items. The monk took her under his tutelage as well. Helping her learn how to meditate while centering and focusing her mind. His half brother had surprised him the most. He had taken her aside every few days for a season, and taught her how to set traps and track game that would be easy for her smaller frame to handle. All the while, the villagers and their young took to her well. Going out of their way to speak to her, and inviting her to play some inane game. He had been weary at first. Sharp eyes looking for signs of deception to see if they were using his ward as an attempt to gain relations with himself. However, after a few moon cycles, it became apparent they were fond of _her_ and not her connection to him. He had been secretly pleased at the discovery.

The only consequential event that had happened during Rin's stay at the village came in the form of his brothers miko returning. He had been slightly surprised when he caught her scent on the breeze. After her disappearance, when the spider hanyou was defeated, he never expected to come in contact with her again. He had been privy to the changes time had wrought on her features. She had been a beautiful girl, something even he could admit. Her bravery and loyalty was commendable, yet it was offset by her lack of training and overall weakness to everything she encountered. He had caught himself more than once wondering how she was still alive given her propensity for life endangering situations. However, as a woman, her features had slimmed, and she held herself with more self confidence and grace. Her eyes held a maturity and understanding of the world that had not been there previously. Yes, she had indeed been beautiful, _now_ she was radiant.

He often found himself in her hut when he came to visit. It had started when he had come to check the progress of his ward, only to find the old miko indisposed, aiding with the birth of a child. The younger miko had invited him to her hut, stating she could give him the details he wished to know given she had taken an active role along with the others in helping Rin. He had been surprised to learn just how much had been added to his ward's curriculum. The miko had taken to teaching her how to read, write, and do mathematical equations. Her progress was even more astounding.

His view of the miko changed that day. It was odd, yet refreshing to speak to a female that could converse about something other than meager gossip. She was exceptionally intelligent, her education hinting at a higher social standing, yet she was as humble as one that had struggled their whole life. The innocence that flooded her aura warred with the wisdom of her eyes. Her viewing of the world clashed with reality of the events she had been through. It was surprisingly _unsurprising_ when she confided in him her true origins. He had thought often that she was strange. Her state of dress, mannerisms, lack of awareness - now he knew it wasn't ignorance, just the difference of the ages playing its part. Yet, he was disinclined to believe she was defined as _normal_ in her own era. He doubted even five hundred years would deem _time travel_ as an everyday occurrence. 

He flared his aura as he stepped from the tree line. A flaring of reiki greeted him from the other side of the village along the outskirts.

_She was gathering herbs then._

He swept around the village, not wishing to punish his nose with the odors that seemed to soak into the ground. Another reason he preferred her company. She was _clean_.

He saw her as he cleared the hill to the clearing she was in, and was left momentarily stunned at the sight he was greeted with. Her hair was tied high upon her head with a ribbon, her miko robes stained with dirt, and her forehead shone with perspiration from the exertion of her labor. That, however, was not what halted him. No, it was the _smile_ gracing her lips. He had seen it aimed at his brother and their companions, he'd seen it gifted to his ward, he'd witnessed it given freely to the villagers, but _never_ had he had the full force of it turned upon himself. 

_It was intoxicating._

"Sesshomaru! It's wonderful to see you. It's been a few months since your last visit. I was starting to wonder if you would grace this lowly, human village once more."

The teasing tones in her voice nearly had him smirking. Her banter welcome after the stifling atmosphere of the Western Stronghold.

"Hn. Indeed. You should feel indebted for having one such as I in your meager company."

Her soft, chiming laughter curled around his ears and slid down to warm his chest. He was pleased to be the one to insight such a reaction.

"Oh my! How ever should This Kagome repay such a favor?"

A thought teased his mind, and before he could think twice, he flashed to her side. He briefly caught sight of her widened eyes before he lowered his head, skimming his nose along her cheek. Her scent flooded his nose, and breathed her in, letting the essence of _her_ to settle deep in his lungs before he continued his journey to stop at her ear.

"This One believes the only acceptable payment would be having you, miko, remain at his side until he deems your debt repaid."

He pulled back to see her raised brow, but what caught his attention the most was the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh? Well, in that case by all means _Lord_ Sesshomaru. I shall remain until you see fit."

She lowered herself in a mock bow, and he nearly scoffed. Of course the one time she lowers herself in regards to his station it's tainted with falsities.

_Frustrating, wench._

"This humble Kagome shall serve you for eternity, and will follow every order she receives with the utmost haste. I shall strive to please, _milord_."

She peaked up at him from beneath long, fanning lashes, and he allowed himself the comfortability while in her presence alone to roll his eyes in the most dramatic fashion possible.

"I appreciate the sentiments, though I could do without the sarcasm."

She giggled as she rose her head.

"Ah, but where would the fun be in that?"

"Indeed. At the very least, I would become aware if you were ever possessed or ill should you give the proper respect to the position I hold."

"See? There's always a bright side to every situation."

She turned and went back to gathering her herbs as he continued speaking. He was long used to her multitasking during their time together to even feel the tiniest sliver of disrespect at her turned back.

"Perhaps if the event were ever to come to pass, I shall let you suffer for the indignities you reap upon my person."

She scoffed as she continued on. "As if you would ever do that. You would become bored far to quickly if I became normal. Your days full of sophisticated topics and benign actions would have you ready to rip your silky hair right out of your head."

He smirked at the deduction. She was not incorrect.

"Although you are correct, it would be entertaining enough to see you respectful for once."

She whirled, her hair flipping around in the process. "When have I ever been disrespectful to you?"

His face formed a bland expression.

"If my memory recalls correctly, you have attempted to purify me in the past on more than one occasion."

Her lips pursed together as a look of indignation overtook her features.

"You tried to douse me in poison _and_ you were trying to hurt me those times I shot at you."

" _That_ is incorrect. I was engaging Inuyasha. You interrupted."

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

"Semantics. You were attempting to harm my friend, which in turn hurts me."

"That is not a viable argument, miko. The hanyou on multiple occasions has attempted harm my person."

Something akin to a snort escaped her as she turned back to her duties once more. Her mumbled reply nearly had him preening.

"As if he could actually harm _you._ "

He came up behind her, and leaned forward, making sure to keep out of her peripheral vision.

"So, you admit This One is superior to the hanyou?"

She jumped and turned her head toward him.

"Kami, Sesshomaru! I hate when you do that."

Allowing the mirth to show in his eyes, he pressed her for a response. "You did not answer my question."

He watched as the wonderful blush he enjoyed delivering to her spread from her face and traveled to her neck, eventually fading from view behind the robes that hid the rest of her body.

"Don't act like it's such a compliment. You already knew you were more powerful in regards to strength."

His lips quirked.

"Indeed, but it is quite satisfying to hear the one who holds his heart admit such."

A slight souring scored across her scent before she looked away. The blush still remained, but now a look of disappointment and resignation seemed to replace her earlier good mood. His brows creased.

_Was she not pleased with her feat?_

"We decided about a month ago that our... relationship wasn't working out. He left to go help some neighboring villages, and comes back for a day or two to check in, see how everyone is doing, but for the most part I haven't really seen him."

Genuine shock shown on his face at the conjecture. He had noticed the hanyou's scent being absent when he arrived. His assumptions in him being away dispatching some rogue hoard of demons seemed to be somewhat correct, but he had not been expecting this revelation. Something glittered deep in his chest, but he disregarded it for the miko in front of him.

Overall she seemed well. The ending of what was an assumed conclusion to the grand epic that had been their life did not look to be effecting her to negatively.

_Curious_.

"Why is it you do not seem to be angry? Is he not what you wanted?"

The sigh that escaped her lips was weighted as she began.

"I haven't ever been truly angry with the situation. Disappointed, sad, perhaps a bit perturbed, but not mad."

She paused for a moment as she contemplated her words.

"I think the three years away changed us too much. Yes, we were the same people, still loved each other, but the things we wanted out of a relationship - out of _life_... those things changed."

A slender hand lifted to tuck a stray strand of hair that had escaped its cloth prison behind a curved ear.

"He was ready to settle down, build a home, and live life as a simple villager."

A small laugh escaped her as her eyes turned towards him.

"Funny to think the brash hanyou I pulled an arrow from would ever calm down enough to want a home and a family."

"I was under the impression that those were things you wished for as well."

She fingered the material of her hakamas and grew quiet. A few moments went by, and he began to wonder if she would ever answer his unasked question.

"I do, but... not _now_."

A shuddered breath escaped her. As she elaborated further on her answer.

"I want to travel. I want time to see the beauty this era has to offer without the pressure of Naraku at the forefront. I want to help others and learn how to use my reiki better. I want to live for _me_ before I have children of my own. I mean, I'm human. I only have so much time to do the things I want."

He considered her words. The last part standing out to him, and wondered how she did not know...

"Miko, time is of no consequence."

Her eyes bore into him with a look that spoke of impolite thoughts.

"Did you somehow miss the part of where I'm human?"

"No. However, _you_ have seemed to miss the point where you are _not_. At least, not an aging human."

Shock flooded the clearing in great weeping waves. Her eyes were widened, and she had leaned back slightly. Her mouth was opening and closing, lips forming words though no sound came out.

_He so enjoyed rendering her incapable of coherent speech._

"I - _what?!_ "

"I am curious how you did not know of your own immortality."

Anger flashed in her eyes causing them to darken.

"And how exactly would I have known?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"The half breed would have been able to scent it."

He watched as her expression changed to confusion before understanding bloomed in her mind. He felt himself tense when her face went completely blank and her aura suddenly snuffed out.

If he were anyone else, he would have removed himself from the area. Would have gathered himself in his orb and traveled as quickly as he could manage back to the Western Stronghold and placed barrier upon barrier around his lands to keep out the unavoidable explosion that was soon to unleash itself. However, he was Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, son of the great Inu no Taisho. He held the most power of any youkai in Japan. Although the miko before him could undoubtably purify any other lord without even blinking, it would take a bit more than her outrage to best him.

Some would probably question his sanity at the moment, or anytime he purposely goaded her into anger, but he enjoyed these displays of power from her _immensely_. It was a heady thing to have a female match the power in his veins.

He felt the first pulse of her ire expand from her. His youki bucking to be let out to play.

"You're saying that he would have known, _does know_ , that I'm not... _aging_?"

Her face turned to him, and he kept his face schooled to hide the anticipation growing inside of him as the raging tempest in her eyes met his own. 

"It is blatantly obvious. He would not have been able to deny the change, nor mistake it for something else."

She nodded and he felt his muscles bunch as she brushed her hands off and then stood. 

"You can handle it right?"

It was his turn to nod. This would not be the first time he contained her temper. 

"Let it out, miko."

He could feel her reiki now, it raged and battled beneath her skin as her temper mounted. His youki was doing much of the same. It pushed and prodded at him, practically begging to be let out to curl around her reiki. He did not understand it, but he was secretly pleased that his youki, the very essence of himself did not rally against her in a threatening way. It, much like himself, seemed keen on goading her, comforting her, or simply coming out tease her. It made their meetings that much more enjoyable. 

Reiki pushed against his senses, and let some of his aura flare around it. Signaling she could do what she needed. Her eyelids lowered, hiding her blue eyes from his gaze, and as they sealed shut she _erupted_. Her reiki expanded and swam with every bit of hurt and anger and confusion she felt upon his confession. This he did not enjoy so much. He had longed passed the point of wishing ill will upon her. This mix of emotions had him feeling a rush of guilt and sympathy to her situation. 

When she started expanding towards the outer edges of the clearing, he allowed his youki to finally pour out. It snaked its way around her power, not enough to overwhelm and suffocate, but just to contain. She needed to allow it to reign free and lash out, he was there to make sure she did not cause harm to any bystanders in the process. 

Her reiki was brushing against his youki, the electric currents sending shivers down his spine as it sparked all around them. 

_Kami, she was magnificent._

His brother was truly an imbecile. To walk away from her... if he were in the fool's place he would do everything in his power to keep this otherworldly female at his side. 

_What more could he want?_

The girl was devoted, intelligent, powerful, beautiful. Had his father chosen a female like the one before him, he would not have had any argument over the matter. No youkai, lord or not, would be able to deny her qualifications. He honestly could say, should the woman decide she wanted to be empress of all of Japan, all she would need to do would be flare her power with that radiant smile plastered to her face, and every demon, alive _and_ dead, would bow at her feet. 

He watched as her aura slowly started receding. Her temper winding down. One day he would taunt her with the fact that she throws the biggest temper tantrums in all of history, but not today. The look on her face was shadowed with exhaustion. When the last tendrils of her reiki faded back into her frame he stepped towards her, arm already outstretched, when she sagged forward, her body giving out under the strain. 

Her breathing came out in irregular breaths, and he pulled her up to hold her with an arm around her waist and at the bend of her knees. He walked them to the shade of a tree, and sat down situating her in his lap with her head resting against his neck. Her soft breaths skimming across his skin had him swallowing thickly, and he ignored _that_ reaction as well. He knew what he wanted, but she was not yet ready. She had just been dealt a blow she would now need time to recover from. After though... 

Movement pulled him out of his planning. Her fingers were flexing against his stomach. He felt a surge of pride at her wakefulness. She was recovering much faster than she used too after expending that much energy. He watched as her eyelashes fluttered, and was greeted with her cerulean eyes glancing at her new position before she leaned her head back, baring her throat in the process, and looked into his golden ones. 

"How long?"

"Only a few minutes. You have made considerable progress since the last time you partook in this activity."

She looked down at her hand tangled in his haori. Her fingers bunching and smoothing the material. 

"Why - why would he not tell me?"

He heard the unspoken question behind it.

_Why did he leave when he knew?_

"I am unsure, miko."

A dry laugh escaped her. 

"Well, I suppose I could actually take the time to travel now."

"You could."

"I wonder how deep the immortality goes. Can I still actually die, or will it just take some time to heal?"

"That I do not know."

She feigned a gasp of shock, and he rolled his eyes again. 

" _The_ Lord Sesshomaru freely admits he doesn't know something?" 

"You will not tell a soul unless you wish to test your earlier theory."

She laughed, a _real_ laugh, and he was content in the sound. She would overcome this newest hurdle, and be stronger for it. 

"I wouldn't dare. Besides, who would believe me?"

He smirked as he eyed her. A smile still lingering from her earlier mirth. 

"Indeed."

He turned contemplative for a moment. His earlier thoughts coming back to the forefront. Perhaps...

"If you wished, you could come with This One. You could travel as you wished, and I could assist you in honing your abilities."

Her brows creased. "Don't you have a castle or something to run?"

He nodded. 

"I do, but it is rare when I am actually needed. The yearly convergence has already taken place two moon cycles ago, and there is still half a season before the human lords are due to come negotiate new treaties and trade agreements."

He watched as she grasped her lower lip between her teeth as she considered his offer. 

"And you're really okay with that?"

The look on his face spoke of his seriousness. 

"Yes, miko. It would be... satisfactory to have another join me. Rin's presence has been missed during my travels."

"I'm a bit different than a child, Sesshomaru."

Teasing light lit up her eyes, and he could not help his response any more than he could earlier when the opportunity presented itself. 

"I am _aware_ , miko."

He watched as his meaning registered and her cheeks darkened. 

"I'd have to let Sango and Kaede know. They would be concerned if I just disappeared suddenly."

His brow rose, and he knew it went high enough to disappear behind the bangs that fell across his forehead. 

"Did I say we had to depart right this moment? You can take however much time you require to set your affairs in order, and say your goodbyes should you accept."

He let warmth creep into his eyes and watched as hers did the same. 

"I will wait, miko."

He knew she didn't understand the hidden meaning of his words. Not yet. 

"Okay."

It was so quiet, her answer, and outside so was he as he simply nodded, but inside he was howling with victory. He had not allowed himself to dwell on the emotions regarding her outside of anything beyond friendship due to her relationship with the hanyou, but now, _now_ , he was on the hunt. And she was the prey he had honed in on. 

"Give me a day, perhaps two at the most, and I'll be ready."

Determination and excitement flared in her aura and echoed the sentiments in his own. 

"I shall be here."

She smiled at him and rose from his lap. Her embarrassment at the position had faded sometime ago given how often the events of today occurred. He would have to train her how to filter it out into everyday activities to limit the strain it put on her mind and body. 

His eyes followed her form as she walked to her basket of herbs and bent to pick it up. She turned back, and with one last smile she walked back to the direction of the village. 

With her back turned she missed the small smile that he rarely allowed to touch his face, but today was a day for celebration. For this day, was the first day of the story that would end with him claiming the miko. 

A feral gleam ethced its way into the curve his lips causing fangs to flash. The ferocity reached his eyes rimming them in red as his marking took on a serrated edge. 

_Kagome was his._


End file.
